


Ohmiya Amnesty 2019

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Amnesty, Drabble Collection, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: Let me just post some stuff because it's 2019, we've been through some things, and I have almost 10 years of more unposted Ohmiya ficlets/drabbles/WIP than I know what to do with. Sound good? Okay let's go!Note: I will intermittently add to this with other drabbles!





	Ohmiya Amnesty 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohno bday fic from 2018 that I didn't finish and posted right in the middle!

The door to Nino’s apartment is ajar.  
  
Not much, but just enough for Nino to become immediately aware of it. Behind his facemask, he grimaces. It’s probably nothing – he’s long suspected that the jimusho has a key to his front door. Not to mention his mom, his sister and probably Aiba. Still, they should all know better than to leave it open (even Aiba). He pops out one of his earbuds, clutching his phone a little tighter in one hand while he uses the other to open the door the rest of the way.  
  
He lets out the breath he’s holding, shaking his head incredulously as he steps into the genkan and kicks at the familiar pair of beat-up black outdoor slippers strewn in the middle of the floor. He would mistake them for his own identical pair if he weren’t currently wearing them.  
  
When he gets to the living room, he’s not at all surprised by what he finds there. Ohno is flat on his back in the middle of the floor, Nino’s DS clutched in both hands held high above his head. Behind him, both Nino’s TVs are on and blaring at their usual volumes – one with the Kyojin game and another flashing the ending credits of NEWS ZERO.  
  
“The police will be here any minute,” Nino says, as he walks straight past Ohno and into the bedroom to change out of his functioning adult clothes and into something more realistic.  
  
“Oh good,” says Ohno, agreeably. “I can show them that I beat your high score.”  
  
“Don’t touch my stuff!” Nino yips from the next room and the depths of the oversized tshirt he’s stuck his head into. He resurfaces just in time to hear Ohno’s reply.  
  
“But look I turned all your TVs on just the way you like it! And I’m keeping your floor warm!”  
  
Once he’s slipped into his hole-ridden sweatpants, Nino comes back out into the living room. He flops onto the couch, pleased to find he can stretch his feet out far enough to shove them into Ohno’s stomach a few times as he gets settled.  
  
“Did you have filming today?” he asks his intruder, at the same time reaching for the closest remote so he can turn up the volume on the game and make Ohno raise his voice to be heard over it. It’s the least he can have to do to make up for breaking into Nino’s apartment uninvited.  
  
But Ohno doesn’t say anything at all. Instead he only hums in affirmation and not even very loudly. Nino glances over to see that he’s rolled over onto this stomach now, Nino’s DS forgotten on the floor beside him as he smooshes his face into Nino’s carpet. Even smooshed, Nino can tell an exhausted Ohno from a just tired Ohno.  
  
Nino puts the game on mute. “When’s the last time you slept?" he asks exhausted Ohno.  
  
Ohno gives a laugh at that – a laugh that starts as just a little huff of amusement, but grows steadily louder and longer until it’s dangerously close to hysteria. There are tears in the corners of Ohno’s eyes when he finally stops to catch his breath and Nino is already searching for where he’s put down his phone.  
  
“Go home. I’ll call you a cab."  
  
"Noooooo!” warbles Ohno from the floor, clearly having passed fully over to the side of insanity due to fatigue.  
  
"You need to sleep,” Nino says. When Ohno still doesn’t move, he sighs, standing up. “I'll make up the futon."  
  
He’s heading across the room, when Ohno’s hand latches onto his ankle and he tugs Nino back with some kind of amazing reservoir of strength that Nino has long suspected is reserved exclusively for moments of stubborness. Before Nino knows what’s happening, Ohno is clambering up to his feet, and his firm grip has moved to Nino’s elbows, tugging him closer until they are nose to nose.  
  
Almost.  
  
“Come closer. I gotta talk to your eye,” says Ohno seriously, speaking directly into Nino’s eye as he says so. Nino begins to struggle in earnest.  
  
“You’re such a weirdo!” Nino sputters, even as Ohno holds on to him tighter. “Go home and go to bed.”  
  
Ohno isn’t listening. “Nino-chan’s eye,” he whispers. “Hi.”  
  
“You’re too close!” Nino protests, but Ohno is already moving to the other side of his face.  
  
“Oh, Nino-chan’s other eye, don't be jealous. I love you too.”  
  
“Gross!” Nino says, as he tries his best to wiggle away, wondering exactly where between Ohno being exhausted and needing a taxi to get home and now this happened.  
  
“Ear-chan,” Ohno says, and now he’s speaking directly into Nino’s ear, his breathing soft and warm. Nino stops struggling.  
  
Then Ohno says, “Nino thinks I'm crazy."  
  
"You are crazy!" Nino accuses, heat rising in his face.


End file.
